1. The Field of the Invention This invention relates to control systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for integrated monitoring and control of multiple subsystems.
2. The Background Art
The proliferation of computers, control systems, and other electronic devices has created an increasingly difficult problem for the human operators and users that must monitor and control them. In many operations and control centers, a user must monitor and control three, four, or more separate systems in order to perform designated responsibilities. Operator work areas having multiple visual display terminals, keyboards, pointing devices, etc. are common.
In many situations, this problem is exacerbated when the various systems being monitored and controlled employ different operating systems and use different visual display devices. Often the most important systems in an operations center or control room are older systems that cannot easily be modified or integrated with newer systems. Accordingly, the information of greatest importance to a user is often distributed across a variety of display devices.
Currently, there are devices such as keyboard, video, and mouse switches (KVMs) that allow a user to switch between multiple computer systems, while using a single workstation. These devices have significant limitations. For example, they typically allow the user to view and control only one system at a time.
Display integrators have also been developed. Typically, display integrators combine multiple images, thereby allowing a user to monitor the output of multiple systems from a single display device. However, display integrators neither reduce the number of control input devices nor permit redirection of command inputs. They merely aggregate display images.
Currently, personal computers and televisions may monitor and control one or more systems by displaying images from the connected systems and redirecting control from a keyboard and pointer. These devices, however, also have significant limitations. For example, they are limited in their ability to work in real time with multiple diverse systems. Furthermore, they do not allow the user to customize the display image by sizing and positioning the various display elements at will. Moreover, they do not support the creation of arbitrarily selected subwindows or the saving and reuse of information layout.
What is needed is a system that gives a user the power to integrate the monitoring and control of various disparate systems (subsystems). Additionally, what is needed is a system that gives a user the power to customize the display image produced on the display of a workstation to meet individual needs, facilitate one's work, and accommodate one's own preferences.